Origen del alfabeto Wiki
Welcome to the ! # 1. La historia del alfabeto comienza en el Antiguo Egipto, más de un mileniodespués de haber comenzado la historia de la escritura. El primer alfabetoformal surgió hacia el 2000 a. C. para representar el lenguaje de lostrabajadores semitas en Egipto, y se gestó a partir de los principios alfabéticoscontenidos en los jeroglíficos egipcios. La mayoría de los alfabetos actuales delmundo o bien descienden directamente de esta raíz, por ejemplo losalfabetos griego y el latino, o se inspiraron en su diseño. # 2. Comienzos en egipto:Hacia el 2700 a. C. los antiguos egipcios ya habían desarrollado unconjunto de 22 jeroglíficos para representar las consonantes de sulenguaje, más un símbolo 23 que podría representar vocales al comienzo oal final de una palabra. Estos glifos eran utilizados a manera de guías depronunciación en logogramas, para escribir inflexiones gramaticales, yposteriormente para transcribir palabras y nombres extranjeros. Sinembargo, si bien el sistema era de naturaleza alfabética, no fue empleadopara una escritura puramente alfabética. Por ello, aunque el sistemapermitía ser usado como un alfabeto, fue siempre utilizado con un fuertecomponente logográfico, posiblemente debido al gran valor simbólico delcomplejo sistema de jeroglíficos egipcios. # 3. Derivados del abjad arameo:Los alfabetos fenicio y arameo, al igual que su prototipo egipcio, representabansólo a las consonantes en un sistema denominado abjad. El alfabeto arameo,que evolucionó a partir del fenicio en el siglo VII a. C. como el sistema oficial deescritura del imperio Persa, es probablemente el ancestro de prácticamentetodos los alfabetos modernos de Asia: distintivo. # 4. • El alfabeto hebreo moderno comenzó siendo una variante local del Arameo Imperial. (El alfabeto hebreo original fue mantenido por los samaritanos.)7 8• El alfabeto árabe desciende del arameo a través del alfabeto nabateo utilizado en lo que actualmente es el sur de Jordania.• El alfabeto siríaco usado luego del III siglo a. C. evolucionó, mediante el pahlavi y sogdiano, hacia los alfabetos del norte de Asia, tales como el Orkhon(probablemente), uigur, mongol y manchú.• El alfabeto georgiano es de origen incierto, pero parecería que forma parte de la familia persa-arameo (o tal vez griega).• El alfabeto arameo es el antecesor más probable de los alfabetos brahámicos del subcontinente indio, que se difundieron hacia Tíbet, Mongolia, Indochina y el archipiélago malayo junto con las religiones hindú y budista. (China y Japón, si bien incorporan el budismo, ya tenían un desarrollo propio y retuvieron sus sistemas logográfico y silábico.)• El alfabeto hangul fue inventado en Corea en el siglo XV. Si bien la tradición establece que fue una invención autónoma, Gari Ledyard sugiere que algunas partes de su sistema de consonantes podrían estar basadas en media docena de letras derivadas del tibetano por medio del alfabeto phagspa imperial de ladinastía Yuan en China; el tibetano es una escritura brahámica. Posee unas característica únicas comparadas con los otros alfabetos, ya que el resto de las consonantes se derivan de este núcleo en forma de un sistema distintivo. Important articles File:Placeholder | A page about your topic |link=A page about your topic File:Placeholder | A Main Character |link=A Main Character File:Placeholder | The First Episode |link=The First Episode File:Placeholder | An Important Location |link=An Important Location File:Placeholder | A Key Event |link=A Key Event File:Placeholder | A Crucial Item |link=A Crucial Item Need help building out this community? * * * * * You can also be part of the larger Fandom family of communities. Visit Fandom's Community Central! Category:Browse